


Errare Humanum Est, Perseverare Autem Super Humanum.

by thenotsogingerale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALRIGHT i know tara x kira is a weird ship but it’s gonna make sense at some point, F/F, I swear, JUST TRUST ME ALRIGHT, M/M, oh also yeah there’s a villain but the main focus of the fic is thiam so, that’s it that’s the whole plot, the season 7 we didn’t get but we definitely deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsogingerale/pseuds/thenotsogingerale
Summary: A new villain - or more than one? - attacks Beacon Hills, and with only Liam, Mason and Corey left, it's the three of them to fight against the threat... or maybe not only them?Or the one where I invented a bunch of villains for the sole purpose of writing some Thiam fight scenes.





	1. The Supernatural Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here I am back with a fic, and this is a huge one okay. The chapters won't always be as short as this one, it's just that I needed a quick input before actually writing the story itself. Hope you like it, have fun reading this mess!
> 
> If you want the explanation of the title, here it is: errare humanum est, perseverare autum diabolicum is a pretty common latin saying in Italy, and it means "making mistakes is human, but repeating the same mistake is work of the devil", so I, desperate for a decent fic title, decided to change "diabolicum" to "super humanum" which means "superhuman", so yeah that's it. Also, the chapter title is "the supernatural menace" because star wars, you know.

2 a.m., the sirens could be heard by the whole neighbourhood, every single person that lived in those streets woke up confused, and looked out of their windows, to see a few police cars and an ambulance running through the houses, and stop right in front of one of them. Everyone started worrying, what happened? who got hurt? was the thought that intruded in every single inhabitant at the same time.

One of the policemen knocked on the door, a crying girl opened it and let a few policemen enter the house, while others started searching around, looking for something, for someone. The policemen followed the girl around the house, and when they reached a small bedroom, clearly a teenager’s, they all witnessed the most disturbing image that almost all of them had ever witnessed or ever will.

A feminine body laying on the floor, eyes open, frightened, and a pool of blood all around her. The now dead hands around her own neck, hiding the source of most of the bleeding, four deep cuts on the throat, but that wasn’t even the worse part. Nearly half of her body was not there, tore apart from the body, as if some animal had eaten the dead girl’s flesh, biting mercilessly through her skin.

The nurses from the ambulance quickly covered the body with a blanket, while everyone waited for the scientific police to arrive and do its job. The other girl received a blanket too, they probably called it a “shock blanket”, but she couldn’t hear them, it was all so confusing and every sound was muffled.

“Her name is… was- her name was Andrea Tessaro” she told the police officer that started asking her question, “…R-E-A and then T-E- yeah double S, A-R-O. I’m her sister, Giulia Tessaro… no, it’s not… it’s not J, it begins with G-I” she corrected the woman who was writing everything down in front of her, “I just- just came home after a d-dinner with my friends and s-she was like that, I… I have no idea who - or what - would ever do th-that.”

Sheriff Stilinski later decided that nobody would say a word of what had happened that night, but he would’ve warned Liam, Mason and Corey himself.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

December had just begun, and the cold weather arrived with it. In order to prevent hypothermia, Liam had to start wearing heavier clothing, and he enjoyed it as much as he disliked it. It’s not that he didn’t like wearing wool jumpers or hats or scarves or heavy coats, he just couldn’t bare how they looked on him, they made him feel older and sadder and not as merry as you’re supposed to be when Christmas is just around the corner.

Christmas, Liam thought, what a bullshit holiday. The lights are annoying, people look a thousand percent dumber, everyone spends hundreds of dollars to buy meaningless gifts for people they “care about”, while they actually hate them. Parents make kids believe that a white old straight-passing man is good while literally the whole history of the entire world clearly proves the exact opposite, and for what? To celebrate some old guy who made magic tricks and told stories, and of whom there is no actual historical proof of any existence. The fuck.

There is a good thing about Christmas though, and it’s definitely not family gatherings, but the sweets, Christmas cookies are the only things that kept Liam alive during the whole of winter, but that year was going to be tougher, without Scott or Hayden. He still had Mason, but he would probably focus on school and Corey this year, so he may not exactly be the best company ever.

Then, without the supernatural threat he had no idea what to do, since they defeated the Anuk-ite it all came back to normal, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia left, Nolan was his friend, school went back to normality, Mason and Corey went back to making out at every single given occasion, and Theo disappeared again.

Theo, sometimes Liam stopped whatever he was doing to think, I wonder what the fuck is that asshole doing, or where he is. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Not that I care. He usually added to his thought after a few seconds of pause, as if someone was reading his mind.

And his questions found their answers at some point.

3rd of December, as Liam was getting out of school, he saw some guy who definitely was Theo, and he followed him for a bit, even though he knew he was going be seen, but Liam didn’t seem to care, he was just curious to know where he was going.

While following him, Liam noticed that Theo was holding something, and this something made this paper-like noise, maybe maps?, but he didn’t really care until he suddenly found himself in a parking lot and Theo was directed towards a truck, his truck, and as soon as he opened the car door, Liam saw some books inside, a blanket and- a blanket? So Theo lives in his car now? Wait, how long has this been going on for? And why am I so concerned about it?

Theo closed the back door and looked directly at Liam, without seeming surprised about his presence, he probably heard Liam while he stalked him, but didn’t care enough to let him know, or something like that. Theo then went to open the driver’s door, ready to jump on his seat and leave, but Liam was faster, he started running towards him and reached the car before Theo’s hand had even touched the door handle.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked, trying to sound casual but couldn’t hide a hint of interest and curiosity in his tone.

“None of your business” Theo answered with that bitter tone that he’s always using.

“A’ight, no need to be rude, I just thought we were neutral-slash-friendly now” Liam said, adjusting his backpack handle.

“What?” Theo asked as if he had no idea what Liam was talking about.

“Never mind, for a second there I forgot that you’re allergic to the entire spectrum of human emotions” Liam replied with a fake smirk, just to annoy the older boy.

“So funny” said toneless Theo while pulling the handle and opening the door “now, if you don’t mind, I gotta go.”

Liam inspected his movements as he sat on the driver’s seat and closed the door, but he just couldn’t resist the temptation to open the passenger’s door and seat next to Theo, who looked at him confused and was just about to tell him to leave when Liam interrupted him before he even started, “where?” he just asked.

“Again, none of your concern, Liam” Theo started the car and then proceeded to look at Liam with those annoyed-and-bored-at-the-same-time eyes.

Liam was about to give up and leave until he randomly looked back and right there, on the back seat of Theo’s truck, he saw a book about Navajo mythology, he grabbed it as fast as he could and he noticed a bookmark on the page about the Skinwalkers.

“Why did you bookmark a page about the Skinwalkers in a book on Navajo mythology? And what do you need those maps for?” Liam knew he was being too nosy, but he just couldn’t help himself, he needed something to stimulate his interest.

Now Theo just looked unbelievably pissed off, nobody is supposed to make that kind of questions, especially to Theo, but he eventually gave up, let out a small sigh and looked at Liam blankly “I’m pretty sure my sister is not completely dead and I might know where she is” he simply said, he made it look as if it was the most common thing to ever happen on Earth.

Liam first looked confused, then thought about the words he just heard, looked again at the book he was holding open, the two pages about the Skinwalkers were completely black and white and tidy except for a paragraph, a single paragraph, some of its words and sentences were highlighted and some notes written in pencil made it look messy and as if that single paragraph didn’t belong on that clean page.

Then Liam read the title of the paragraph out loud, “necromancy?” and as soon as that one-word question came out of his mouth, it hit him. “Wait. You think Tara is still alive, and that the Skinwalkers brought her back?”

It took him a bit but he got it. Theo wanted to go in New Mexico, and look for his sister, that’s why the maps. Not any map was okay, he needed maps showing the area of the Native tribes, to know where to find the Navajos, and with them he would find the Skinwalkers, and his sister. Then what?

Liam looked at Theo, who simply nodded, probably hoping that the piece of information was enough to make the other boy leave. But it wasn’t.

Liam had so many questions, like “Why do you think that?” or “And what are you going to do if you find her? You know that skinwalkers don’t like visitors, right? What if they kill you? What are you gonna tell her? Are you gonna apologise? Will you just leave her there or-”

“I don’t know and I don’t care. Shut up.” Theo interrupted him abruptly, Liam knew those were too many questions, but he just really needed something to learn, to discover, or to do.

“Can I come with you?” Liam’s lips moved faster than his brain and it took him almost three seconds to realise what he had said.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve got better stuff to do.” Theo said coldly while giving a dry look at Liam. “Like, i don’t know, high school?” He continued, using the tone of sarcasm that Liam really couldn’t stand.

Liam looked at Theo quietly, not knowing how to respond. Do I really want to go with him or was that just a weird impulse? Then he looked away, and saw the scholastic building, not that far from them. He was doing pretty well despite all the happenings of the first months, maybe a few days away from Beacon Hills wouldn’t really hurt me. But a couple of days stuck in the same car with Theo, would leaving be worth them? He looked back at Theo who was still waiting for Liam to leave him alone.

“Look, I don’t want you to go alone” because if you go alone then would you come back? Is how he wanted to finish the sentence, but he swallowed the words and ignored them, just as he ignored the weird and irrational fear of never seeing him again that haunted him for the past months, he kind of started to care about Theo, after the whole hunters thing, but he didn’t care about him that much.

“It’s not like you-” Theo started complaining, but Liam interrupted him, knowing where that conversation was going, so he tried to change the subject before it was to late, “I just need a distraction, okay? How bad could it be?”

“From here to New Mexico it’s nearly eleven hours. You sure you want to come with me?”

“Would you let me go home and pack some stuff before leaving?”

Theo just looked at him, as if he was trying to find an excuse to say no, but apparently he couldn’t find any because he simply answered with “I’ll drive you home so you can pack your stuff, but you have to be fast and it all has to fit in that backpack, got it?”

Liam nodded “got it”, he had no idea how he would fit everything he’d need for at least two days but he would eventually figure it out.

A few minutes later Liam found himself rushing to find everything he would’ve needed, including some money that he borrowed-slash-stole from his mother’s purse. Neither of his parents were home, so he decided to leave a note.

“Leaving for two days, I’ll be fine, don’t worry” he said as he wrote messily on a piece of paper, “yeah, that’ll do”, Liam left the note on the kitchen counter and proceeded to put the backpack on his shoulders and leave the house.

“What the fuck am I doing?” Liam said with a tone of insecurity, as he jumped onto the passenger’s seat.

“You’re still in time to get out and stay at home” Theo said with a fake hopefulness in his tone, he really didn’t care wether Liam helped him or not, but he definitely didn’t want him to get hurt.

“No, I want to help you find your sister” Liam really didn’t care wether he would get hurt or not, but he definitely wanted to help Theo.


	2. Voices Echoing Down The Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam start travelling while Mason and Corey find out about what happened the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is definitely longer than the first one, but I honestly have no idea where I was going with this, I hope there is someone insane enough to actually like this shit. In the meantime, I might as well go eat some cheese.

As the sun began its setting, Theo’s eyes were pinned on the road in front of him and his mind was filled with thoughts and questions like why did Liam insist to come so bad? It’s not like he cares about Tara or something. But he didn’t actually mind his presence, they were neutral-slash-friendly-or-something-like-that now.

“So” Liam broke the silence that lasted for nearly half an hour since they left Beacon Hills “are you going to answer those questions I asked earlier?”

“Only one of them, choose wisely” Theo replied, feeling Liam’s gaze on his skin.

“Why do you think Tara is still alive?”

The words floated in the air as Theo tried to think of a way to explain the complex train of thoughts and questions, the immense amount of time spent on old books that costed him most of the little money he had left and all the times he had to sneak into the school and go to the library, that lead him to realising that the only thing that made sense was that Tara is with the skinwalkers.

“It’s a long story” he simply said, but he knew that those four words wouldn’t be enough for Liam.

“We have ten hours, I think that’s enough time” he insisted, and eventually Theo had to give him what he wanted.

“When the whole ghost riders thing ended, I had the whole summer without doing anything, so at some point I started thinking about what Kira said before breaking the ground, and how she mentioned the skinwalkers.” then he made a brief pause and gave a slight look at the other boy, “I didn’t know who these skinwalkers were, so I did some research and I found out that they can practice necromancy, and that could explain how Kira summoned Tara to pull me into the ground.”

Liam listened carefully, and he kind of knew, or thought he knew, where Theo was going, “not to ruin all the fun, but have you thought about-”

“-vengeful spirits?” Theo interrupted him, and Liam stopped talking and making questions, Theo was surprisingly prepared and knew what he was doing “I did, so i researched more, and I found out that vengeful spirits don’t act like that. In that book with the white cover” he pointed at a book in the back seats as he talked “there’s written that they don’t own a physical form, and neither can possess someone else, all they can do is curse you and bring you bad luck in general, but they can’t physically touch who they want to take revenge on.”

“So what you’re saying is…”

“…that they brought Tara back, I don’t know why, but I know how. They’re great healers - that’s why they’re also called “Medicine Men” -, they can repair anything and they have magical and mystical powers. I mean, if the Dread Doctors were able to bring people back to life, why wouldn't they?”

Liam stayed quiet and Theo was half scared that he’s find a hole in his plan, maybe something he hadn’t thought of or something he didn’t know at all, and if there was a hole in his plan, Liam would’ve wanted to go back, and he’d have to drive for more than 40 more minutes just to bring the beta home, and he really didn’t want to do that.

Oh and he also didn’t want to be alone, just for your information.

“Woah” was all Liam said, Liam knew Theo wouldn’t do anything without a purpose, but he didn’t imagine he would spend so much time thinking and pondering over this. He really misses her then, he really feels guilty for what he did to her.

“What?”

“I’m impressed, you really thought this through” he simply nodded, moving his gaze from Theo to the almost completely darkened sky, it wasn’t even evening but it seemed like it was late night.

“Told you, I had a lot of time” were the words that introduced the silence that followed for more than another hour, but it wasn’t an awkward silence at all, it was nice instead.

Theo liked it quite a lot, how the radio music slowly shifted from a white noise to the soundtrack of that trip, as if they were in a tv show or in a movie, how Liam’s heartbeat was calm and regular and how he wouldn’t break the silence just to say something dumb.

“You got anything to eat?” Liam asked in the end, to which Theo responded by simply shaking his head.

Half a minute later, Theo gave a brief look at Liam, quietly, and then he said “we’re stopping at the next service station, ‘kay?”

“Sounds great” said Liam tonelessly as he took his phone, he hadn’t checked it since he left his house and of course he found exactly what he was expecting: at least 50 texts from Mason and 30 calls from his parents.

First, he called his mom, who picked up the phone by screaming “Liam Eugene Dunbar you’re in so much trouble!”, to which Theo responded with a snorted laugh and a “Eugene? Is that really your middle name?” and Liam happily replied with a middle finger and a smirk.

He barely managed to explain the situation to his mother, purposefully avoiding the part that involved Theo’s sister coming back from the dead and all that unnecessarily worrying supernatural details.

“Call me al least five times a day”

“Mom I’ll be back on Friday, alright? It’s not like I’m going to Australia for six months, I can handle two days without yo- …yea- …yeah mom I’ll eat health- don’t wo- don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Mom, I really hav- …yeah, oka- …I have to go, bye” and he ended the call even before hearing his mother’s “stay safe honey, bye”.

“Your parents hate you, don’t they?” Theo said, still laughing softly because of the other boy’s middle name.

“Jesus Christ, shut up” Liam replied suppressing a laugh, “it’s just a name, you probably have an even worse one and you’re trying to hide it by mocking me for mine”

“You’ll never find out my middle name anyways, so I don’t really care about what you say” Theo responded with his usual overconfidence.

“Now I need to know it, I really hope Tara is alive so I can ask her” said Liam while scrolling the infinity of Mason’s texts, they were most probably all variants of “where the fuck are you?” and Liam didn’t feel like reading all of them. He simply replied with a “leaving for a couple days, don’t worry, I’ll be back.” while letting out a sigh.

A few minutes after that, they stopped at a service station and while Theo stayed outside to refill the tank, Liam went inside to buy a few sandwiches, some snacks and a cup of coffee under Theo’s request.

‘Dinner’ was quick and quiet, they ate their sandwiches in silence, Theo drank half of the huge cup of coffee in one sip and that left Liam pretty concerned about his health, they jumped back in the truck as soon as they were done and started driving again.

After what felt like ages for Theo, Liam turned to him with a “tell me about her”, they were both clearly tired of sitting in silence and Liam probably had wanted to make that request since the moment when he sat in that car.

“There’s a lot to say about her” Theo replied, his voice was suddenly sweetened and not as rusty as usual, “Tara was sweet, kind, caring, and really clever too. She always looked out for me, and she was the brightest girl of her class, she always noticed every detail and always understood when someone was feeling down or something was wrong. Everyone loved her and she loved everyone.” Those words came out of Theo’s mouth so naturally that he was almost surprised, he was sure it was his voice that pronounced them but they felt so distant, as if for the first time in a decade he wasn’t reciting a script that he mentally wrote for himself in a previous moment.

Liam kept a smile for himself listening those words, he could almost touch with a hand Theo’s honesty, “she seems like the best person ever” he murmured moving his stare from the stars outside to the boy inside, who looked much more relaxed after talking about Tara.

“Yeah, she was” Theo replied with one corner of the mouth turned up slightly. “She also played lacrosse, captain in sophomore year” he added after a few seconds, turning to Liam for a brief look.

“Could she be any more different from you than this?” Liam asked rhetorically, Tara sounded so much different from what he had expected her to be.

“This might surprise you, but I used to be a good person too, well, before… you know.” Theo said in an effort to make Liam understand that he wasn’t born evil, unlike everyone thought, “you can ask Scott, Stiles and Lydia.”

Liam tried to imagine how Theo would’ve turned out if the Dread Doctors didn’t happen to him, if Tara didn’t die, if his parents were still here and especially if he hadn’t spent most of his life planning to conquer the entire world, but it wasn’t easy picturing that version of Theo. And most importantly, picturing what he would’ve grown up to be: would he be playing lacrosse like his sister, maybe become the stereotypical popular jock who threatens and blackmails and bullies everyone? Or would he be a straight A’s student, an even more stereotypical bookworm that is also, unsurprisingly, a science nerd? Or maybe neither, maybe he would’ve taken drama class and become the best actor the school had to offer since he’s so good at lying and faking. Or maybe, maybe it had to go that way, there is no parallel world in which Theo grew up normally because that’s how it had to be, but fate is a whole ‘nother problem now.

Liam didn’t realise that the train of thoughts he was going through forced a silence that lasted for a very short time but felt like a whole hour, he also didn’t know that Theo had thought about that same thing over and over and over for months.

“Yeah, I know, but you’re good now, I guess,” said Liam looking at the dark road in front of them.

“I guess” Theo echoed with a small sigh, he could hear Liam’s phone buzzing from all the calls from Mason, and he could smell Liam’s nervousness caused by that, it was just a glimmer, but Theo could sense it, and he couldn’t stop himself but say “don’t worry about him, tell him you’re okay and leave it” to reassure him.

Liam grabbed his phone and scrolled through the missed calls and texts notifications, but he really didn’t feel like calling back or reading any of those, “I can’t tell him I’m with you or he’ll get even more worried”

“Then don’t tell him”

“But that’s lying”

“Then don’t tell him anything at all, just call him back tomorrow and you’ll know what to tell him”

“You’re right” Liam couldn’t believe he was taking an advice about friendship from Theo, what the fuck would Theo know about that? But he turned off his phone anyways and tried to avoid the guilt that was climbing his back and quietly sitting on his shoulders like a heavyweight.

Liam managed to stay awake for a few more hours, but as soon as they left California he was already feeling sleepy and decided to lean on the seat, relax his muscles and surrender to sleep.

One thing Liam did not know, though, was the reason why Mason had been calling and texting him so incessantly.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The final bell rang, and a flood of students invaded the courtyard, and then the streets nearby. Mason stood, waiting for Corey and Liam, and one managed to reach him, but there were no traces of Liam.

“Where the fuck is he?” Mason murmured impatiently, looking around and searching for his best friend's face.

“He probably left earlier or something, maybe he had something to do” Corey suggested, his heart too kind to think that anything bad happened.

“What if he was kidnapped or something?” Mason said anxiously as if he already knew for sure that Liam was dead, he took out his phone and sent a few texts to Liam, every single one along the lines of “where the fuck are you?”.

“I don’t think so, don’t stress over it, Mason, I bet he’s-” but he couldn’t end the sentence because he saw someone looking very much like a police officer walking towards them, “uh, Mase?”

“What?” the other asked as he turned in the direction where Corey was looking, “oh” he simply said as the man reached closer, and both of them realised it was the sheriff Stilinski, Stiles’ father.

“I’m sure everything is okay,” Corey said, while the sheriff was only a few feet from them.

“Where’s Liam?” the man simply asked, looking around just as confused about the boy’s location as the two friends were.

“We were asking ourselves the same question, I haven’t seen him when we got out” Mason answered quickly, then asked “why?” right after.

“If you tell us what’s going on we’ll tell him later” Corey added.

“I need a more private place to tell you this kind of stuff, follow me in my car” the sheriff replied as he walked towards the parking lot.

A minute later they were sitting in the car and Mason had never been more worried.

“There’s been a murder. A supernatural one, it was pretty violent.” the sheriff murmured.

Corey grasped as soon as he heard the word supernatural, while Mason was only curious to know more details.

“More than half of the body was eaten, but the girl died because this creature slit her throat before”

Both Mason and Corey already knew what he was talking about, “a wendigo” they said at the same time, with unbelievably different intonations, but they were both interested and willing to reach out to Liam and defeat the possible new threat together.

“Thank you, we’ll go to Liam’s and talk to him about it,” Corey said quickly, hand already on the door handle.

“Don’t try to solve this on your own, alright? If things get rough, call Scott and the others, alright?” Stilinski said with a tone that was a weird mixture of concerned and authoritative.

“Don’t worry” Mason nodded and in half a second he was already out of the car, he took Corey’s hand and they both headed towards Liam’s house.

The walk felt like entire dozens of kilometres even though Mason was sure that Liam’s house was pretty near the high school, in the meantime he sent him more or less twenty texts in which he tried to explain what Stilinski told them and especially he wanted to know where the fuck his fucking best fucking friend fucking was, fuck.

When they found themselves in front of the main door, Corey rang the doorbell and they were expected everything except the saddest face Mrs Geyer has ever shown in front of them.

Corey started talking with an “uh, we’re here to talk to Li-” but Mrs Geyer interrupted him with a “he’s gone.”

What the fuck I knew he died, Mason thought, then he realised that she didn’t mean “gone” in that way, “what do you mean, gone?” he asked.

“I don’t know, he left a note, we tried calling him but he won’t answer, I have no idea where he is, but he certainly is in so much trouble right now,” she explained both angry and sad at the same time.

Corey and Mason eventually stayed at Liam’s parent’s house for a while, all of them tried to call him and text him and the answer only came an hour later, he called his mother’s phone and they talked, but he hung up before Mason could even take the phone to tell him about the fucking wendigo running around Beacon Hills.

After a few minutes he received a text from him, but he probably didn’t even read all the texts because he replied with a useless “leaving for a couple days, don’t worry, I’ll be back.”, bitch I don’t give a fuck about when you’re coming back ‘cause there’s a fucking wendigo here alright.

Mason kept sending texts and calls all evening but Liam didn’t reply, so he gave up and decided that as soon as he heard his voice again he was going to punch him so many times that he wouldn’t even remember his own name.

Or at least he wished Liam wasn’t a werewolf so Mason would actually be able to do that.


End file.
